Block Party-145th Street Style
Block Party-145th Street Style Summary Peaches feels down when she hears her mom, Sadie, is finally marrying Big Joe. It’s not because she doesn’t like Big Joe, but it’s because she thinks her Mom isn’t respecting her deceased dad by marrying somebody else. Squeezie tries to cheer her up, and to ease her job a street fair is in Harlem. She takes her to the party, which is right outside her house, but Peaches still doesn’t seem to budge her emotions. They are standing there when J.T. comes along. J.T. is known for being athletic but also a troublemaker who was sent to a Detention Facility for snatching a woman’s pocketbook. J.T. greets Squeezie well, but Peaches goes up to Squeezie and complains about how J.T. has come here just to mess around with everything. J.T. comes and greets Peaches, too. However, Peaches gets into a fit at J.T. and yells how he shouldn’t even be talking to decent people since he’s living on the street. J.T. just looks down and walks to wherever Squeezie thinks he lives. Seeing how Peaches was tense, she proposes they should go up to Big Joe and Sadie and help them serve food to the party. Peaches declines, and Squeezie goes over herself seeing how great a couple Sadie and Big Joe are. Peaches finally comes over to help, and to Squeezie she seems a little cheered up. Peaches seems having a difficulty trying to look sad. After a corny joke involving “Here Comes the Bride” reggae style, Peaches starts smiling. Peaches is sorry for acting the way she was and plans to go up to J.T. with some food. Peaches finally tries to accepts the fact about her mom marrying Big Joe. They go to the building where they think J.T. lives with some food and are confused on where he went. It turns out J.T. is on the staircase near the roof. Peaches offers food, but J.T. just whacks it out of her hands and tells them to get out. Instead of just going downstairs, Peaches just runs up the stairs. She manages to get pass J.T. up the flight while Squeezie was trying to hold down J.T. from hurting Peaches. Squeezie is bruised a bit and hears J.T. cursing. When Squeezie goes up to the landing near the roof, she sees Peaches holding onto J.T.’s mother who appears ill. Peaches tells Squeezie to go get Big Joe for help, and Squeezie does. Big Joe notices something wrong with Squeezie being bruised a little and follows her to where J.T.’s mother and Peaches are. Big Joe helps J.T.’s mother and carries her all the way to Mother Fletcher’s house to be nursed. Peaches goes over to J.T. showing she was there for him. J.T. cries about how he couldn’t do anything for his mother, and Peaches tells him it happens and sometimes you just need to get help. J.T. and his mother stay at Mother Fletcher’s house for awhile until Big Joe gets them a place. Peaches goes to J.T. and gives him $200 she was planning on to use earlier as a wedding gift to her mom and Big Joe. J.T. says he’ll try to pay it back even though he doesn’t have a job. As time goes on, they seem they will be all right. Next month, Sadie and Big Joe get married. Squeezie cries a lot during the wedding seeing how beautiful Sadie looks. They end up giving the couple a $63 boss imitation Tiffany Lamp. Peaches talks to Squeezie about how she is still a bit scared of her mother marrying, but they both say they will deal with it together as being the best friends they are.